


Old Spn Drabbles I've Written

by turntochapter13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Crying Dean Winchester, Dying Sam Winchester, Emotional Sam Winchester, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntochapter13/pseuds/turntochapter13
Summary: These are basically some short random writings i've done here and there so bare with me if they're bad. Each one is pretty different so i'll put summaries in the notes (each chapter is a new drabble)





	1. Torn

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter: A hunt goes wrong and Sam is in horrible condition.
> 
> second Chapter: A letter found in a car.  
> third Chapter: The aftermath of All Hell Breaks Loose pt.1

Crimson blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. Of course this was just some of the blood that he had unintentionally welcomed to his aching body. He heard muffled screams surrounding him. Sirens in the distance. He felt the fury of the flames consuming the wall farthest from him along with the sliver of the bright heat beginning to creep to the half torn ceiling. The other half of the ceiling was on him from the chest down. He thought about how that morning, he was happy, well at least as happy as a hunter can get. And that was because he was with his best friend. His partner and crime, jokingly, the Bonnie to his Clyde. His brother, Dean Winchester. He had always been there for him, being over protective, and bossy, trying to keep his little brother safe like his dad had told him too. And when he'd fail he would say "we're gonna get you out of this, okay Sammy?" or "Don't you worry little brother. You're gonna be just fine." Those words now echoed in his head as he continued down this train of thought until he realized they weren't his memories reciting those words. They were present, coming from the outside world. Sam struggled to open his debris covered eyes. His brother was hovering over him scanning the chunk of building on his little brother. A few words of frustration slipped from his mouth, but Sam couldn't make them out because of the ringing in both of his ears. Everything sounded like it was underwater. Well except for his heart thumping hard in Sam's heavy chest. He struggled to breath. His eyes growing tired once more. "No. No. No! Hey! Sammy!" His brother shook what wasn't covered by the humongous chunk of ceiling trying to keep his dazed brother awake. "Dean" the word was spoken faint and hard to hear over the destruction of the outside world. Dean's eyes lit up. "Yah! H-hey buddy! Didn't I tell ya you shouldn't of risked going in here?" He chuckled with his raspy and shaky voice. "But of course you had to save those people. Damn your heroism." Dean laughed. Sam tried to laugh too but it ended up getting caught in a gurgle of blood in his mouth and he winced in pain as he spit it out. "Dean" Sam tried to say louder but it ended up being the same volume as the word before. "Yah bud?" Dean replied as he looked for something, anything else that could free Sam. "I-I can't feel my legs. Do they look alright?" Dean nervously took a look. A flash of feared consumed his face but was quickly covered up but a neutral feature. "Yah" Dean said still looking at the completely covered legs, buried under shards of glass and rubble. "Man you got some bad luck today, huh buddy?" Dean asked as his shaky hands looked for anything in his pockets of his duffel. "All we came here do was a monster of the week and you end up getting snagged." Dean smiled grimly as he looked at the road in front of them filled with concerned on goers of the newly formed piles of rubble from the once clean and pristine house of Lance Corrin. "I'd say your getting a little rusty, kiddo." Dean scoffed nervously as he finally turned back to his brother. His head limp on the rocks underneath him, eyes closed, face bloody, torn, dirty... and lifeless. "Sam?"

[END]


	2. Baby

Hey. You probably dont know me and you really don't need to, but If you're reading this then you are sitting it the most special object that you will ever lay your eyes on. Do me a favor will ya? Take care of her. She might seem tough and believe me she is, but you still gotta watch out for her, and make sure to have a handy mechanic on your side for her little bumps in the road. I was lucky enough to be able to maintain her myself with a little help from a good friend along the way. Make sure to keep the memories in there. You see those army men in the ash tray? How about those initials carved into the door? Do you hear that rattling when you turn the A.C. on? Don't change any of that. If you do I swear I'll come back and haunt your sorry ass. Most importantly, find someone to sit in that passenger seat right by you. And not just anyone. Someone you trust, someone you know will stick by you in the lowest lows and the highest highs. If you follow these rules, then she'll be your best friend. I know she was mine. Oh and don't forget, her name is Baby.

\- Dean  
[END]


	3. I Failed

Dean sat on an old rickety chair. It's wood creeking with every sudden movement. His eyes were rimmed red, due to the constant wiping of tears. They seemed to leak out even when he didn't welcome them. His elbows connected with his muddy denim clad thighs. Hands tangled together under his chin. Lifting his head, he stared at them. They shook and he couldn't seem to stop them from doing so. Blood was stained to the inner palms on both left and right. He had applied so much pressure to his baby brothers back, trying to keep the blood from coming out that it ended up making the Crimson come out more. Of course by that time, he was already dead. No one can live from a stab like that, straight in the spinal cord, but Dean refused to believe it. He sat there is the wet dirt with his brother wrapped in his arms for what seemed like hours. Bobby came back about ten minutes later, obviously frustrated from losing Jake. He altered his jog to a slow step when he saw Dean... and Sam. He almost collapse at the sight, but he held his composure sticking the shotgun he carried in the dirt for balanced purchase. Bobby was back up at the auto salvage yard, looking for research on The Yellow Eyed Demon. He'd planned to "be back soon" he had said before going off, voice a little unsteady. Dean still sat in the same place Bobby had left him, reflecting on everything that had happened, trying to make sense of it. His bloody hands turning into images; flashbacks. Dean, trying to pick up the dead weight of his brother, continuously slipping because of the wet soil underneath his feet. After trying too many times he just collapsed in a heap of tears. Clutching on Sam, hugging him, willing himself to believe that his brother would hug back. Bobby had finally interfered and helped him pick up Sam. Both carrying him the whole mile to the car, both not talking, both trying to look anywhere but the corpse. Maybe at a dead tree close to them or maybe the rundown "Welcome" sign for the town that had been abandoned for years to rot and erode away. To eventually become nothing but a heap of dirt. Dean knew the facts. Sam would go the same way, there was no chance in hell he was going to give Sam the "Hunter's Funeral". No. He was going to get a proper burial. Because he knew he was going to get him back, no matter what it took.  
[END]


End file.
